


Soulmate Tattoos

by power_courage_wisdom



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F slur, Homophobia, M/M, Panic! at the Disco References, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/power_courage_wisdom/pseuds/power_courage_wisdom
Summary: Everyone is obsessed with one thing in this world and that's finding their soulmate. I don't care, as a matter of fact, I don't believe in these tattoos. You love someone for who they are, not because your words are inked onto their skin.This story is a Soulmate AU where your tattoo shows the first thing your soulmate thought when they saw you.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 21
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite from my story with the same name on Wattpad! I'm rewriting it because I wanted to get rid of some sub-plots (like the broken watch) and I wanted to just get rid of things that don't make sense. I wrote it as I went when I was about 15 years old (5 years ago now!) so I wanted to fix my past mistakes. I'm leaving the original on Wattpad if you want to check it out. I hope you enjoy it!

I was at the mall in Denver with my friends, Clyde and Token. Jimmy couldn't come without any real reason and I didn't bother asking. Sometimes he can be a bit sketchy. Besides, we were only here for a video game sale. Clyde, Token, and I sat down at a table in the malls cafeteria. 

"Dude, I'm so hungry!" Clyde started to rip open his Taco Bell bag.

"Yeah, it took forever in the store." I said, "I thought we'd never escape."

"You sure you're not hungry?" Token asked as he started to open his Taco Bell bag.

"Yeah, I ate before I came here." I said. "I'm really not that hungry."

"Well, could you at least get a drink?" Token asked.

"Sure thing mother." I stood up, "I kinda want a coffee anyways."

"Just checking out for you asshole." Token joked as Clyde laughed.

I headed to Starbucks. The line didn't take too long, but they were taking forever making my drink. I stood against the wall and waited as I scrolled though my phone. The place began to get more crowded and people started bumping into me as I waited.

One guy stood out. He was waiting across the shop with a drink already in hand, but he looked like he was still waiting. He was twitching a lot and his blond hair was a huge mess. Like a birds nest.

_I wonder if there are birds in his hair_

My name was called and I went to the counter. I walked past the weird kid and picked up my drink. As I turned around, I bumped into him.

"Woah." I backed up, seeing that our drinks didn't spill at all, "Sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry." He twitched.

I walked out of the store and that was it. Even though we barely interacted, I couldn't stop thinking about how weird he was.

"Welcome back Craig!" Clyde greeted me with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I sat down.

"And you say I'm the mother." Token said, I flipped him off.

"Can I have some?" Clyde pointed at my drink. When Clyde asks for a sip, the drink always ends up being his.

"Nope." I said.

"Aw! Come on!" Clyde pouted.

"Did I stutter?" I asked.

"Just one sip!" Clyde leaned over. I lifted my cup in the air, so he couldn't reach it.

Suddenly, Token and Clydes eyes widen. I gave them a strange look and Token pointed at my right wrist. My eyes widen as I saw some words on my skin. My soulmate tattoo has appeared. I quickly pulled my arm down and pulled my sleeve down.

"Dude!" They both yelled.

It's like they already planned for this moment, because Clyde got behind me and held my arms back as Token started to roll my sleeve back up. I started kicking and yelling but it didn't work. They finally found the tattoo and Token read it. He started laughing and Clyde let me go. A lot of people were watching us.

They quickly went back to their seats and started to whisper. I pulled my sleeve down and read the tattoo on my wrist.

_Holy shit, his eyes belong with the stars ___

____

I sat in my spot, glaring at Token and Clyde. They started to laugh.

"This never leaves this table." I said.

I do not want anyone to know. People go crazy over finding their soulmate, but I don't want it to be a big deal. It isn't a big deal.

"But it's so cute!" Clyde smiled, "Your eyes belong with the stars. What a coincidence since you're a fucking space nerd." I groaned.

"You're lucky man! People can get really bad tattoos." Token said.

Token has had his tattoo since he was five. It's on his ankle and it says _Is he a real vampire? _Halloween was the worst time to get your soulmate tattoo.__

____

____

"Yours isn't that bad. Be happy you have one!" Clyde pouted.

"Hey, your soulmate could still be in the mall." Token suggested.

"Oh my fuck!" Clyde stood up, "Let's back track, shall we?"

Before I could protest, Clyde and Token picked up their food bags. Clyde tried to grab my drink in the chaos but I swiped it from him. Then, they started their hunt and left the food court. They didn't even know how back tracking works because I was just at the coffee shop.

We went to the video game store and Clyde straight up asked the cashier. The employee was very annoyed with us so we left the shop. Next, we headed to the book store. I don't know why I was following along, but I guess it gave us something to do.

"Excuse me!" Clyde ran to the front desk again.

Token sighed, "I don't know how we will find your soulmate, but we just gotta look. Just wonder around."

I obeyed and started to walk around. He really didn't tell me to look for my soulmate but to wonder around. I headed towards the kids section that was always empty. There are bean bag chairs and the wifi is best there.

When I get there, there are no kids, but there was one weird kid. That kid from the coffee shop, he was sitting in a bean bag chair on his phone. He has the same idea as me.

I sat in the bean bag chair at the other end of the small room. The weird kid looked up and jumped. He then went back to his phone.

"It's funny seeing you here." I said, surprising myself. Why am I talking to him?

"Sure is." The weird kid put his phone down, "I'm Tweek."

Weird kid has a weird name.

"I'm Craig." I said.

I tried to make eye contact. I don't like eye contact but it's the polite thing? I don't know but Tweek isn't looking at me. Maybe he's nervous to talk to new people?

"So, what brings you here?" Tweek asked. Maybe he isn't that nervous, "Usually this room is empty, I kinda thought nobody knew about this room."

"I thought so too." I said, "I'm just chilling here until my friends are done."

"I'm doing that too but I'm with my parents." Tweek replied.

"That's cool." I said, "Got any favourite books?"

"Not really. I just read anything." Tweek shrugged.

"Then, what was the last book you've read?" I wanted to keep talking to him and I don't know why, "I assume you read since you're in a book store."

Tweek laughed a bit, making my heart skip a beat. Okay, that was weird.

"I read a book about birds. Like different types and bird calls." Tweek said, "What about you?"

The thought came back, _I wonder if there are birds in his hair_

__"Last book I read was about space. Like the planets and black holes." I said._ _

____

____

Tweek bit his lip and looked away. What's his problem?

"Craig fucker!" Clyde bursted into the room, making Tweek jump, "What are you doing?"

"Sitting on a bean bag chair." I flipped him off, "And don't call me fucker."

Clyde ran towards me, "You gotta keep looking for your destined lover!" Clyde pulled me out of the chair.

"I don't wanna!" I said as he pulled me.

Clyde pulled me out of the room. I saw Tweek holding back a laugh. This made my heart act weird again.

Weird kid makes me feel weird.


	2. Chapter 2

I was standing at the bus stop with my friends. Luckily, we are the only ones who use this bus stop. The rest of the South Park kids take the other bus stops. Today, the three of them were on the topic of something I'd rather forget about.

"H-Holy shit! Y-Y-You got your tattoo!" Jimmy examined my wrist.

Even though I told Clyde and Token that the discovery of my tattoo doesn't leave that table, they went and told Jimmy. I'm not too mad because I trust Jimmy, but I should of told him.  
"We looked everywhere but couldn't find a matching wrist!" Clyde whined, "It must be someone poetic!"

"Maybe Craigs soulmate is a giant nerd like him!" Token said.

"Poetry is kinda nerdy." Clyde said.

"It's more g-geeky." Jimmy said, letting go of my wrist.

"What? It's definitely nerdy." Token said, "Geeky is like, comics and nerdy is like, science."

"I'm not a geek!" Clyde yelled.

Yup, these are the important discussion we have.

"Who gives a fuck?" I said as the bus approaches our stop, "I don't. So can we just drop it?"

"I can't believe this." Clyde shook his head, "You aren't even the tiniest curious on who this person is. Who thinks your eyes belongs with the stars."

"Nope." I got onto the bus.

"Lame." Clyde muttered.

As I went to open my textbook in class, my sleeve fell down a bit, revealing my wrist. I really hate that my tattoo is on my right hand since I'm right handed. To fix this, I'm using my fathers watch to cover it up. He has hundreds of them. My father seemed really happy when I asked to use it.

"Nice watch Craig." Cartman walked up to my desk, "Where did you get it?"

"My house." I said.

"Haha. So why are you wearing it?" Cartman asked, "It looks dumb."

"I'm wearing it so I know what time it is dumbass." I said.

"Don't you use your phone for that?" Cartman asked and I shook my head, "You're like a grandpa."

"Yup."

"Eric sit down!" Mr. Garrison yelled as he walked in.

Cartman gave me one last look and sat down. That look, I've seen it before. It means that Cartman knows something. Does that mean he knows I'm hiding my tattoo? It's very common for people to hide theirs. I can't have Eric Cartman out of all people know about this.

I rest my head onto my desk. All of this is giving me the biggest headache.

"Craig!" I slowly lift my head and see Mr. Garrison with an angry look, "You weren't paying attention!"

"Uh, yeah I was." I have this bad habit of lying when I'm in trouble. It usually gets me into more trouble.

"If you were paying attention, then what's the new kids name?" Garrison yelled.

As he said that, I finally notice that there's a new kid standing next to him. Except this kid isn't new. It's that weird coffee kid with birds in his hair, Tweek. A small smile appears on his face and he covers it. He's trying not to laugh.

"His name is Tweek sir." I smile back at Tweek. The whole class bursted into laughter.

"Tweek? What type of name is that? You just made that up because he never even introduced himself yet!" Garrison sneered, "Do you want detention?"

"That's so rude!" I said, "What if his name is Tweek?"

"That's a fucking stupid name Craig and-"

"My name is actually Tweek Tweak sir." Tweek interrupted Mr. Garrison. Wait, his first and last name are the same?

"Now don't join him or you'll be having detention on your first day!" Mr. Garrison said calmly, trying not to scare the new student. He's done that before, "Just go sit down."

Tweek looked around and stared at me. I looked to my left and saw an empty desk. What a coincidence. Tweek walked up to the desk and sat down.

I'm kinda happy he's siting next to me. People don't like to sit next to me because I can get annoying when I'm bored, and I'm bored a lot in class. I also want to befriend Tweek. He seems really cool.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Mr. Garrison looked at Tweek, "Your name is actually Tweek but, how did you know Craig?"

"Magic." I said.

"Really?" Butters turned around and stared at me. That poor kid.

"Magic isn't real Butters!" Mr. Garrison yelled, "Stop being a pain Craig! Now, we have to move onto the lesson."

This is where I tune him out but I feel a poke at my arm. I turn to my left and see Tweek bit his lip.

"Is he always like this?" Tweek whispered, "I can't deal with a mean teacher! That's way too much pressure man!"

"If you leave him alone, he'll leave you alone." I said, "He's like a bee."

"A bee?" Tweek raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, leave him alone and he'll leave you alone. Bother him and he's out to kill." I smirked, "No pressure man."

"No pressure man." Tweek repeated unsurely.  
Lunch time came around and I was starving. Unfortunately and as usual, lunch at South Park High looked disgusting. 

"Dude, how do you know that new kid?" Token asked me.

"Like I said, magic." I said.

"Wait! I remember!" Clyde smiled, like remembering something is an accomplishment, "It's that kid you were talking to at the book store!"

"Yesterday?" Token asked and Clyde nodded, "Wow, what a small world."

"A-Actually, I think South Park is j-j-just small." Jimmy said.

"We should invite him to sit with us, since he's new and Craig kinda knows him." Token said.

"Where is he?" Clyde stood up.

We all looked around and saw Tweek walking out of the cafeteria line with his tray. Clyde walked towards him and started talking. Clyde started waving his arms around, making Tweek jump. Clyde then put his arm around Tweeks shoulder and led him to our table.

"Welcome to our table!" Clyde said as he took his spot. Tweek sat next to me, which made me glad because Clyde can be a lot to handle on your first interaction with him.

"So, your name is really Tweek?" Token asked, "It isn't a nickname?" Tweek shook his head.

"Your name is T-Token!" Jimmy said, "You shouldn't be talking."

"Token is a common name!" Token said.

"For dogs." Clyde said, making Token hit his shoulder.

"Anyways, where you from Tweek?" Token asked.

"I just moved from Denver but I'm originally from New York." Tweek said.

"I love New York!" Token said.

"Holy shit that's so cool!" Clyde said.

"Why did you move from New York to Denver, then to South Park?" I asked, "That's a huge difference."

"My parents coffee shop didn't do good in big cities. So they want to try a small town." Tweek said.

"A coffee shop?" Jimmy asked, "T-That's cool!"

"What's it called?" Token asked.

"Tweaks Bros." Tweek said.

"Tweek is such a cool name! Why was I cursed with a common name?" Clyde sighed dramatically. 

"Weren't you named after your uncle who gave his kidney to your father?" I asked.

"But when does that come into conversation?" Clyde asked.

"Right now." Token said, earning a punch in the shoulder from Clyde.

"Why are you always so mean to me?" Clyde asked.

"You started it." Token answered.

As Token and Clyde started to argue, Tweek was staring at them but Jimmy ignored them and kept talking, "Y-You have to show us the co-coffee shop Tweek."

"Show you? Like a tour? That's too much pressure!" Tweek said.

"P-Pressure?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah! The s-shop is so tiny and I'm not even good at making the drinks let alone serving people!" Tweek pulled at his hair. 

Clyde and Token stopped arguing to stare at Tweek with worry. Jimmy didn't know how to reply, but I could tell he wanted to apologize. Was Tweek okay?

Without thinking, I grabbed his hand and pulled them down. His eyes widen and my heartbeat went fast.

"Uh, don't do that. You'll go bald." I let go of his hands, feeling sick.

"Bald?" Tweek laughed making me feel way more sick, "I have way too much hair to go bald."

Before anyone could comment, the bell rang signalling that lunch is over.

"Hey, can you guys tell Garrison that I'm in the nurses office. I feel sick." I said as I stood up.

"Cafeteria food?" Token asked and I nodded, "Yeah, it's been getting worse every year. Get better Craig." I nodded again and left.

As I headed to the nurses office, I started to feel better. I still went so I didn't have to go to math. She gave me some meds and said I could lay down for a bit.

Why do I feel so weird around Tweek? Was it because of his weird breakdown? Maybe it's because he smells like really good coffee, I don't even like coffee. Or maybe because his eyes are a shade of green that I've never seen before. Or maybe because his hair is such a bright blond it made me dizzy. It was definitely the coffee smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I stood out of the classroom, waiting for my friends. The bell had just rung. I was hoping we could go get slushies or something. 

"I thought I was gonna die in that classroom!" Clyde yelled he walked out.

"Clyde! Y-You're so loud!" Jimmy complained right behind him.

Clyde, Jimmy, and Token were the first ones out. Clyde and Jimmy started walking down the hall but Token waved at me. He was the only one who saw me.

"Hey, why didn't you come back to class?" Token approached me. Clyde and Jimmy quickly followed Token when they realized he wasn't following them.

"I didn't want to do math." I shrugged.

"V-Valid." Jimmy nodded.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Clyde asked.

"Why do you always forget that we joined art class?" Token asked Clyde.

Why did he have to bring that up. I really wanted to get a slushie. 

"Cuz I always skip it." Clyde admitted.

"Let's just go, last time I was the only one there and she yelled at me because you all skipped." Token said as we all headed to the art room.

The four of us only share one class and that's math. So we all joined art so we could have one more class that we could share together. It was a smart idea at the time, but we kinda forgot that the art teacher kinda hates us. So now it's the stupidest thing we've ever done.

"Look who decided to show up!" She greeted us, "My favourite group of troublemakers."

"At least we're her fave-favourite group of t-t-troublemakers." Jimmy said as we sat down in the back.

We all like art but the teacher ruins it for us. She's a bitch and that's why there aren't many kids in here. There's us four, Butters, and a couple of girls. There used to be more of us, like her least favourite group of troublemakers.

The other group of kids that she calls troublemakers consists of Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. She ended up kicking them out of the whole class because they did something "totally ridiculous". They even aren't allowed in the art room for any reason. I wish I didn't skip that day.

"Today we shall be making a painting." She announced as everyone sat down, "A painting of something that caught your eye!"

"Fuck! I knew we should have skipped." Clyde muttered under his breath.

"Something that caught our eye?" Bebe spoke out loud, "Could you please use an example miss?"

"Certainly." The teacher nodded, "For example, I went to a new coffee shop today and I absolutely loved their coffee. Or even, this weekend I went to the beach and saw a beautiful sunset. It could be simple, like coffee, or something huge, like a sunset over a beach."

"Like a present I got from my boyfriend?" Bebe asked and the teacher nodded. The girls started to whisper.

"That guy is a douche." Clyde muttered. Clyde has a massive crush on Bebe and hates her boyfriend, Kyle. Well, he doesn't hate Kyle just hates that he has that title.

"What was that Craig?" The teacher said, "What did you say?"

Everyone says Clyde and I sound alike. I don't hear it, but it gets me in trouble sometimes.

"I didn't say anything." I replied.

"Then who?" She asked, I shrugged. I'm not ratting out Clyde, "Well, since you love to talk, please tell us what you'll be painting a picture of."

Everyone turned their eyes to me, waiting for an answer. See? What did I say? She's a bitch.

"Um, I haven't really decided." I answered.

"Nothing has caught your eye?" She asked, and I shook my head, "Hm, well this painting will be due by the end of class. Now go paint!"

Everyone shot up and ran towards the paint. I sat back with Jimmy while Token and Clyde joined the hoard of students. When they returned, they dropped everything down, earning a yell from the teacher.

"If she said I can paint anything, I'm going to paint some flowers." Clyde said, "I'm taking the easy way out."

"So is Butters." Jimmy pointed at Butters, who was already painting some flowers.

"Shit!" Clyde said, "Maybe a sunset?"

"Fuck you, that's mine." Token said as he took all the yellow away from Clyde.

"Seriously?" Clyde asked, making Jimmy and I laugh.

"That's it!" The teacher yelled at us.

After she separated the four of us, I put in my earbuds. She's a strict teacher, but she allows us to listen to music. Music is an art. As I listened to the music and blocked out the classroom, I started to think.

What's something that's caught my eye? The new video game that we got? No, that's too violent and stupid to paint. Maybe I should paint a bat. This weekend, Clyde and I went to his attic to get something and Clyde got attacked by a bat. It was hilarious, but how do you paint a bat? The only thing that truly caught my eye was the stupid tattoo. I can't paint that though, I can't have anyone know about that.

Maybe I should just paint some mountains, easy to paint. I'll make up some bullshit lie about how I went hiking. Not like she'll know I'm lying.

Just as I decided, I picked up a paintbrush and froze. There was already a painting on my paper and it was beautiful, nothing that I'm capable of painting.

I pulled my earbuds out and look around. Everyone was focused on painting and the room is quiet. I'm not daydreaming and nobody is pulling a prank on me.

Did I really just subconsciously paint three green baby birds on my paper?

I looked at my watch and wondered, was it the soulmate tattoo? They say that soulmate tattoos can unlock inner talents people never knew they had. There is a famous story everyone was told when they were kids of an inspiring guitarist who was in love with a girl who denied him, but then he got his soulmate tattoo. His singing voice had completely changed and he met his "real" soulmate though his singing. It's a dumbass story. 

"Craig!" I looked up and saw the teacher right in front of me, "I could tell that something definitely has caught your eye! This painting is stunning!"

"Yeah, even I'm amazed." I confessed.

"The power of art has gotten to you." She picked up the painting, "This gets an A plus!"

"Holy shit." I muttered.

The door slammed opened and someone fell into the classroom. Everyone stared as Tweek stood up. Tweek is in my art class?

"Excuse me!" The teacher turned to him, "Who do you think you are? Barging into my class like that?"

"I-I'm so sorry! I got lost, and someone tried helping me but lead me the wrong way and tried to beat me up and I'm so sorry." Tweek explained very fast but I managed to catch it.

"What?" The teacher yelled.

"I'm in this class." Tweek huffed. It looked like he ran a marathon.

"So you're Tweek?" She demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Tweek stood up straight. The teacher smiled.

"Sorry for being so stern. There are lots of troublemakers in this school." She was obviously talking about us four. I would have called her out but I'll let it slide. She just gave me an A plus, "Welcome to art class! Today we are painting. Since Craig is done, he can show you what to do while I take your attendance?"

Tweek looked at me and nodded. The teacher gave me my painting and went to her computer. Tweek sat next to me.

"Hey Tweek. Funny that you're in this class. Are you stalking me?" I asked.

"What? No! I'm not a stalker!" Tweek shook his head fast.

"I'm kidding." I snickered, "Anyways, we are painting something that's caught your eye."

"Caught my eye?" Tweek asked, "That's such a broad statement."

"It is but that's what she wants us to do." I agreed.

"What did you paint?" Tweek asked.

I grabbed my painting and showed him. His eyes widen as he looked at it.

"I just drew something small, like birds singing this morning." I made up a story to go along with my mysterious painting.

"R-Really?" Tweek asked, "Birds?"

"Yeah. They sang so peacefully." I nodded, "Don't you like birds?"

"Yeah I do, but- never mind." Tweek gave me my painting back, "It's beautiful Craig."

"Oh-uh, thanks." I looked back at my painting, "Even I'm surprised I painted this."

"Oh! I know what to paint." Tweek said suddenly as he grabbed my paint brush.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Mr. Garrison!" Tweek said as he left strokes of yellow across the paper.

"What?" I held back a laugh.

"You'll see." Tweek smiled as he kept painting. Tweek looked confident.

"Well, wanna explain who tried to beat you up?" I asked.

"A really big kid." Tweek said, still focusing on his painting.

"Cartman." I said without any doubts, "He's not a fighter but you still don't wanna mess with him."

"I know he's not a fighter." Tweek replied, "All I did was punch him and he was on the ground crying."

"Holy shit dude." I smirked, "You're a fighter?"

"No, but I'm a boxer." Tweek said, "I used to get beat up a lot when I was little so I took up boxing. It's really fun!"

"Never thought you'd be a boxer." I admitted.

"Never thought you'd be in art class." Tweek replied, "And done!"

Tweek pushed his painting to me and a smile escaped onto my lips. He painted a bee with Mr. Garrisons face on it.

"You know you have to hand this in and explain this?" I asked as I laughed.

"What?" Tweek quickly started to paint over it, "You never told me that!"

"You never asked!" I laughed.

The bell rang, making Tweek jump and making me laugh more.

"Hand in your painting, finished or not!" The teacher announced.

"Holy shit holy shit!" Tweek muttered.

There's no way he can paint yellow over black.

"Tweek!" The teacher was suddenly at our table, "What is that?"

Before Tweek could even open his mouth, I step in, "I told him to paint that! I thought it'd be funny!" I held up the picture, "And it is pretty funny!"

"No it is not!" She yelled, "What were you thinking?"

"Oh shit, Craig is in trouble!" I heard Clyde as he walked out with Token and Jimmy.

"I was not thinking." I said, "I'm very sorry."

The teacher was taken back, "I guess I could let you off with a warning, but next time-"

"There won't be a next time." I said.

She face palmed, "Get out of my class."

As Tweek and I walked out of the class, I was side tackled by Clyde. Clyde put his arm around my shoulder.

"Dude what the hell happened?" Clyde asked.

"I showed Tweek the wrong thing and got in trouble." I explained.

"Oh, hey Tweek! So cool that you're in our art class!" Token waved at Tweek and he waved back, "Wanna come hang out with us?"

Tweek hesitated, "I wish, but I gotta help my family with the coffee shop. Sorry."

"Aw that sucks!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah! We are all going to the football game!" Clyde flexed his arms, "And the star is back!"

Unfortunately, Clyde is the star of the football team. It would be a good thing for his ego but he already has a huge one. When he means the star is back, it's because he broke his leg last year half way through the season. South Park lost pretty badly because of it. That's when we all knew Clyde was the best player.

"Time to get our cow spirits up!" Clyde said.

Tweek waved us bye and we headed our separate ways. Clyde headed for the football field and the rest of use went to the school library to wait for the game. After an hour of doing homework in the library, Token, Jimmy, and I sat down on the cold bleachers, ready to watch the football game.

After the third quarter, I saw a blob of bright yellow walking by. It was Tweek, looking for something. I waved my arm up and Tweek noticed us. He climbed up and sat next to me.

Tweek looked different than he did this morning. His hair looked more neater and he had a big jacket on. He cheeks were red from the cold and he held a thermos. He looked kind of nice. I don't know how to describe it.

"My dad said I have the week off to adjust!" Tweek explained before any one of us could ask.

"That's nice of him!" Token said, "You're kind late though."

"Yeah, my mom forced me to brush my hair and put on a jacket." Tweek said, "And I got lost."

"It is cold." I said.

"So uh- who's winning?" Tweek asked.

"We're losing, 16-13." I answered, "But we still have the last quarter!"

"Last quarter?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah, football is in quarters. Each one is like twelve minutes." I explained.

"I've never seen a football game." Tweek admitted.

"S-shit dude, really?" Jimmy asked and Tweek nodded.

"That's rare, especially in a mountain town!" Token said.

"First times for everything." I said.

As the last quarter began, Clyde sat on the bench.

"Ah come on!" Jimmy said, "T-They benched him!"

"Come on cows!" Token cheered.

As the game progressed, the game was neck and neck but the Cows were still losing. In the literal last minute, the coach put Clyde on, making us three cheer louder. And as if it was out of a high school movie, Clyde got a touchdown at the last second, winning the game.

The bleachers started stomping and cheering. South Park takes football very seriously.

I looked at Tweek, who just clapping. This is his first football game but even I'm yelling.

"We won Tweek!" I said to him and he smiled, "Cheer!"

"Yeah! Go cows!" Tweek attempted to cheer but his voice was lost in the yells. 

Cute. That's how you describe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Token, Jimmy, Tweek, and I all waited at the front of the school for Clyde. Token and Jimmy were talking about something with Tweek nodding his head along. I wasn't really paying attention but I nodded when Tweek nodded.

Suddenly Tweek said something which made Token and Jimmy laugh. Tweek turned to me and said something towards me. Tweek smiled as he said it, making him look like he was straight out of a movie.

"W-What?" I said.

"Awe, he's all embarrassed!" Token mocked as Jimmy laughed, "Look at him blush!"

Embarrassed? About what? Why am I blushing?

"I'm not lying you know! It looked really good!" Tweek said towards them.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Token said with Jimmy agreeing.

I should pay attention more.

"Hey guys!" Clyde ran towards us, "I've got some uh, good news?"

"I swear to fuck Clyde." I shook my head, knowing exactly what the good news is.

"You know me! I can't say no!" Clyde whined.

About half an hour later, I was sitting at in a booth with Cartman, Kenny, and Tweek. The others were in a booth behind me.

I would have ditched but Token told me it's good for me to socialize. He honestly sounds like my mother. I wish I was part of the newspaper club, then I'd have an excuse to leave like Jimmy did.

I felt Tweek was uneasy beside me. Oh yeah, Cartman tried to fight him.

"Hey douche." I said to Cartman.

"I'm here too!" Kenny waved.

"What's your problem? Your boyfriend dumped you?" Cartman asked.

I flipped him off.

"I'm single you know Tucker." Kenny winked at me.

I tuned my middle finger to him, "Fuck off McCormick."

"Is Tweek single?" Kenny directed the attention on Tweek. Tweek twitched.

"Dude, you two haven't even met yet and you want to take him out." Cartman gave Kenny a stink eye.

"Look at him, he's so cute." Kenny smiled at Tweek, who blushed.

"He's not cute! He tried to fight me!" Cartman said.

Wow, Kenny and Cartman know how to piss me off.

"You tried to fight me in the bathroom, saying that all new kids get this treatment, and I fought back. You cried." Tweek stated.

Cartmans eyes widen and Kenny fell back in laughter. I smirked, happy that he told fatass off.

"Now, I believe that story!" Kenny laughed.

"Whatever." Cartman rolled his eyes, "All new kids get treated like garbage until they prove themselves. Remember Craig?"

"Dude, that was when we were kids." I replied, "I also remember that we beat up whoever lost a fight to a new kid."

"Oh, I remember that too!" Kenny was still laughing.

"I don't recall." Cartman said calmly.

"What type of town is this?" Tweek asked, his eyes wide.

"A small mountain town full of rednecks." Kenny said, "We make our own rules. Like the rule that whenever the football team wins, we go out to eat." Tweek nodded.

"You'll get used to it eventually." Cartman commented.

"Dude, I'm not even used to it and I've been here my whole life." I said.

"Honestly, this town is so unpredictable." Kenny agreed.

The waitress came by with our food. As we ate, we talked about the game. Kenny started to explain football to Tweek and I noticed Cartman was staring at my wrist the whole. Does he know I have the tattoo?

"What the fucks your problem?" I asked Cartman, interrupting Kenny.

Kenny stopped talking and stared at me and then Cartman. Kenny raised an eyebrow, "What did you do now fatso?"

"Hey! Why do you think it's me? Craig's the troublemaker!" Cartman defended.

"And you're the asshole." Kenny replied.

"I didn't do anything! Craig is just mad that I tried to beat up his new boyfriend!" Cartman said casually, making Tweek choke on his drink, "He's lucky I went easy!"

"First off, Tweek isn't my boyfriend. Second, you keep staring at me. What gives?" I glared at Cartman.

"If you must know, I was staring at your watch, not you. That's gay." Cartman crossed his arms.

I rolled my eyes, "Why?"

"I think that's a one of a kind watch. A watch that can sell for a high price." Cartman explained, "I was thinking about offering you a price and-"

"No way in hell." I cut him off, "It's my fathers."

"Why did you start wearing it?" Cartman asked.

"He offered and I thought it looked cool." I lied. So, he doesn't know about the tattoo.

"I see." Cartman nodded.

"After that pointless conversation, Tweek, what classes are you taking?" Kenny moved the attention onto Tweek.

"I'm taking English, math, biology, and art." Tweek answered.

"You're so lucky you're in art! I got kicked out." Kenny sighed.

"Oh please, you hated art class. You just want a class with Butters." Cartman said.

"Obviously." Kenny said.

Kenny and Butters situation is actually really sad. Kenny and Butters are soulmates but Butters father disapproves of Kenny. Butters always listens to his strict father and never gave Kenny a chance. The sad part is that Kenny really likes Butters, maybe even borderline loves him.

"How's art class? Teacher still a bitch?" Cartman asked.

"Nah, she's pretty chill. Just if you do something stupid, like I dunno, use the pottery machine as a weapon. Then she gets all bitchy." I said.

"That only happened twice!" Kenny whined, "You make it sound like we are terrible kids!"

"You are." I shot at him.

"Art class is fun!" Tweek butted in, "Right Craig?"

"Today's art class was fun." I nodded.

Tweek made art class actually fun today. Usually I dread art class. Maybe I'll go to art more since Tweek is there, he knows how to make art less boring.

After the dinner, Token dropped me off at home. When I walked into my house, Tricia was on the couch as usual watching something dumb. When she saw me, she ran at me.

"Let's go talk!" Tricia said as she grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs.

Tricia took me to my room and closed the door. Before I could say anything, she was taking my watch off.

"Fuck off!" I tried pulling my wrist back but her arms are too strong. Fucking baseball pitcher arms.

"I knew it!" Tricia cheered as she saw words on my wrist. Before she could read it, I pulled away.

"Don't tell anyone!" I demanded.

"I won't, I just was curious after I heard you took a watch from dad." Tricia said as she started to leave, "That's cool though. Someone out there might be looking for you."

"They can go fuck off." I said as I sat on my bed.

"What if they're rich?" Tricia asked, standing at my door.

"Pass."

"Rich, hot, and smart?" Tricia asked.

"Maybe if they-"

"Were a cute blondie twink?"

"Get the fuck out."

Tricia closed the door to my room. I heard her laugh as she walked downstairs.

I hate this tattoo with every fibre of my being.


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday, I went to school and then played video games right after. Wednesday was the same except I skipped a class. Thursday was the same except I got detention for skipping that class.

The week went by fast since everyone has been busy with football, school, and the coffee shop. Since everyone has been busy, I've been playing video games all week. That's until Clyde kicked my door open on Friday evening. 

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" Clyde asked as he walked towards me.

"I'm trying to save Princess Peach." I said as I kept playing.

"Well, can't you put that on hold? There's a party we must attend right now with lots of free beer and hot people. And, you haven't been to a party in forever!" Clyde said as he sat down on my bed to watch me play, "The parties in South Park have gotten way better."

"Not interested in watching you embarrassing yourself and I don't really like to party with kids I hate." I said, "For fucks sakes." A hammer bro hit me, making me die on screen.

"Man, you suck at Mario." Clyde snickered.

"Yup." I said as I pressed continue.

"Dude, come on! Everyone is busy! Tokens got a project and Jimmy never picks up his phone!" Clyde pleaded, "I even asked Tweek and he said he's busy with the coffee shop!"

Clyde and Tweek have almost the same timetable so they've been hanging out a lot. Meanwhile I only have two classes with Tweek and Clyde.

"It's 10pm and the coffee shop is still open?" I asked as I kept playing.

"His parents fucking scare me man, they're like robots!" Clyde said.

"That's cool man." I replied.

"But come on! We haven't hung out all week! I miss my best friend!" Clyde started to pull my arm.

"Well I don't miss you." I ended the game, already admitting defeat.

"At least you admitted I'm your best friend!" Clyde smiled as I shut down the console and tv.

"So where's the party at?" I asked as I went to get new clothes for the party. I'm not wearing superman pjs to the party.

I was bored out of my mind. I sucked at video games and I was replying the same levels over and over again. I needed to get out of the house and even if a party is the way to do it, then so be it. I don't know why I was so willing to go to a stupid house party, but I'm blaming it on the tattoo.

"You're coming?" Clyde almost yelled.

"Shut it before I change my mind. So where's the party at?" I asked.

"Stans place." Clyde said. I gave him a look, "Oh come on! Stans gonna be drunk so he won't bother us!"

"Or he'll start a fight with me like last time." I said as I eventually gave up looking for something nice and grabbed jeans and a hoodie.

"He was uh, very emotional that night." Clyde said and I rolled me eyes.

I went to the bathroom to change and wash my face. I looked in the mirror and sighed. My eyes give away the fact that I've been locked up in my room all week staring at a screen, my hair isn't agreeing with me and is all over the place, I have a new zit on my forehead, and my outfit makes me look like complete loser.

It's just a stupid high school house party so I don't care.

When I return to my room, Clyde was up fast, "Let's go!"

Before we could leave, my father stopped us at the door.

"Where are you boys going?" He crossed his arms and I feel Clyde twitch. Clyde said my father is very intimidating. Clyde also said that's the only thing I have in common with him.

"He is going to a small party!" My mother approached us, "Let them have some fun!" My mother looked at my father then at me. She's probably happy that I'm socializing.

"Will there be drinking?" My father asked.

"Come on! Remember when we were young?" My mother smiled, "They're responsible and besides, Craig hasn't been out in awhile." Thanks mother.

My father sighed, "You can go, just give me my watch. I don't trust those kids."

I froze.

"Certainly Mr. Tucker!" Clyde said and turned me to face him, "Poor Craig, doesn't even know how to take off this watch." Clyde started to take the watch off me, out of sight of my parents.

"What? How do you shower boy? You should have told me. It's easy!" My father said.

"You know Craig! I'm too cool to ask for help!" Clyde laughed, making my parents laugh. I glared at Clyde.

When Clyde took the watch off and I quickly rolled down my sleeve, and turned around, "Uh, yeah, here's the watch. I'll ask for help next time." I said. My father took the watch.

"That's okay Craig." My mother said, "All you have to do is ask, we won't poke fun."

"Well we should get going!" Clyde said, "I'll make sure little Craig here doesn't drink!" 

We decided to walk there since it's close and we both plan on drinking.

"Fuck you Clyde." I said as we were a block away from my house.

"What the fuck man? I save your ass and I don't even get a thank you?" Clyde asked.

"What am I supposed to do with this now? I got nothing to cover it." I sighed.

"I dunno, cover it with your sleeve." Clyde shrugged, "Don't let that thing hold you back! This party is going to be amazing!"

I nodded but felt uneasy. I never have left the house with this tattoo not covered. I almost feel naked.

When we approach the house, Clyde knocked. He always knocks, even when we know the door is unlocked. This time around, it was Clyde's lucky day because Bebe was the one to open the door. I heard Clyde gasp quietly. 

"Hey Clyde! How - Craig?" Bebe smiled, "Craig! You haven't been at a party in forever!"

"It hasn't been that long." I said.

"Since Heidi's birthday!" Bebe said.

"Holy shit really?" Clyde asked and Bebe nodded.

"I have a very good memory." Bebe replied.

"That's why you're so smart." Clyde said.

"One of the reasons." Bebe laughed, "Let's go in and get Craig drunk!"

"I second that!" Clyde said.

As we walked in, the music gets louder, it becomes uncomfortably hot, and Kyle comes out of nowhere. Kyle grabbed Bebe's waist and pulled her close to him. I felt the tension between Clyde and Kyle. Kyle knows Clyde has a crush on Bebe, and he does shit like this.

"Hey babe!" Kyle said to Bebe.

"Look Kyle, Craig is here!" Bebe turned the attention on me.

"Oh, hey Craig." Kyle said. I flip Kyle off, "What did I do?"

"I dunno, you always piss me off." I shrugged, "Where's the beer."

"In the kitchen asshole." Kyle said.

I walked towards the kitchen and Clyde followed. I pushed past all the dancing bodies and make it to the kitchen.

"Fuck that guy." I said as I open the fridge.

Clyde doesn't say anything as I find the beer we like and pass one to him.

"Forget them, you're the one who wanted to come here. Don't let them ruin this." I said as I sit on the counter, "You should be celebrating, you managed to pull me out of my room and to a party."

"You're right!" Clyde laughed as he sat beside me.

Clyde and I drank together until two girls pulled Clyde away, completely ignoring me. I didn't mind and just sat in the kitchen by myself.

"Holy shit, is that Tucker?" I pulled my beer down and I'm face to face with Kenny. 

I don't mind Kenny but he's too nosy and annoying. At least he's the most tolerable out of Stan's gang. 

"McCormick." I said.

"Dude! You're at a party! Are you lost?" Kenny asked.

I flipped him off, making him laugh. Kenny sat on the counter next to me.

"I'm only kidding." Kenny said, "So, why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"For the beer." Kenny said, "Your turn."

"Same as you."

"Come on, we all know you can just take the beer from your fridge at home if you want beer." Kenny hit my arm lightly.

"You can do the same." I said.

"I guess I could." Kenny said as he looked down at his feet.

"Clyde wanted me to come and I've been locked in my room for too long." I answered truthfully. Must be the beer. I haven't drank in awhile.

"At least you're self aware." Kenny said, "I'm here because Stan begged me to come."

"Begged you?" I asked.

"Yeah, didn't feel like partying tonight. I know, shocking." Kenny said, "That's why I'm hanging out in the kitchen where nobody is."

"Like a loser?" I asked.

"You're not a loser." Kenny said.

"I didn't say I was."

"You implied it."

"No I didn't."

"Are you a loser?"

"I dress like one."

Kenny started to laugh and then I started to laugh.

Then, my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hey." I said.

"Dude, where are you?" It was Clyde.

"I'm-"

"Craig faster!" Kenny moaned close to the phone.

I pushed his face away from me and Kenny just got louder. Yup, he's the most tolerable. 

"Fuck off!" I said.

"Holy shit dude Is that Kenny?" Clyde asked.

"Ignore him, I'm in the kitchen." I said.

I hung up the phone and glared at Kenny, who started to laugh.

Before I could say anything, Clyde walked in with Tweek.

"Look who I convinced to come!"


	6. Chapter 6

I suddenly felt really self conscious about how I looked. I probably looked worse, since I've been drinking and I was sitting so close to Kenny.

"Hi Craig, hi Kenny." Tweek waved at us, "My mom convinced my dad to close up the shop."

"Hey Tweek! Is this your first party?" Kenny asked and Tweek shook his head, "Not my innocent Tweek!"

"I'm not that lame." Tweek laughed.

"Is this the new kid I keep hearing about?" Wendy walked up to us, followed by Stan.

I hate these two. Wendy is so stuck up and I can't stand Stan. I already feel Stan glaring at me but I ignore it.

"Hey Wendy and Stan." Kenny greeted, "Tweek, this is the schools power couple!"

Power couple, gross.

They're only a couple because they think they have matching tattoos. Wendy doesn't remember what she first thought of Stan and Stan says that he's pretty sure he thought that of Wendy. Wendys tattoo says she has pretty hair and Stans tattoo says he has an ugly hat. Their relationship is kinda rocky and they break up all the time.

"Oh Kenny." Wendy laughed.

"Nice to meet you two." Tweek smiled, "I'm Tweek."

"Hey, let's play a game!" Clyde offered.

Clyde is very drunk because whenever he's very drunk he wants to play stupid games, like never have I ever. Unfortunately, everyone here loves that game so after a 15 minute set up, I get stuck playing this game with them. Great.

We all stand around the kitchen table and have lots of shots already set up. I didn't question why Stan had so many shot glasses in his kitchen.

"I'll start!" Wendy waved her hand, "Never have I ever gotten detention."

Stan, Kenny, Clyde, and I took a shot.

"Dude, that was lame!" Kenny said, "Try this, never have I ever made out with someone in the girls washroom at school and got caught doing it!"

"Don't target me like this man." Stan sighed.

Stan and Wendy took a shot.

"How about never have I ever dated someone in a higher grade." Stan said.

Kenny took a shot.

This went on for about 4 more round until Clyde stepped in, "Never have I ever got stuck in a ball pit at Walmart."

Kenny and I took a shot.

Everyone bursted into laughter.

"I tried targeting Craig, what the fuck Kenny?" Clyde laughed.

"I've done lots of things." Kenny shrugged.

"Trying to target me Clyde?" I asked, "How about never have I ever spilled alcohol all over Mackey?"

Clyde and I targeted each other for another 2 rounds.

Everyone seemed drunk except Tweek, who hasn't taken a single shot yet. Has he done anything? To be fair, we were all making very specific references. I hope he doesn't feel left out.

"Come on Tweek, have you done anything?" Kenny voiced my question.

"Let's try this, never have I ever kissed a girl!" Wendy said.

Stan, Kenny, Clyde, and I took a shot.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy?" Clyde asked.

Stan, Kenny, Wendy, and I took a shot.

"You've never kissed anyone?" Clyde asked.

"N-No." Tweek shook his head, "Too much pressure!"

How could of Tweek never kissed anyone? We're all seventeen and Tweek is pretty cute. Even I've kissed someone.

Did I actually admit that? Fuck, I'm wasted.

"Never have I ever worked at a coffee shop." I blurted out.

"Craig!" Tweek whined, making me laugh.

Clyde laughed, "He's so drunk!"

"Finally!" Kenny laughed.

Tweek took a shot.

"Okay, never have I ever flipped off a teacher." Tweek said.

Everyone bursted into laughter as I took a shot.

"You should be taking 20 shots." Stan commented.

"Craig once flipped off a teacher cuz he didn't want to read Romeo and Juliet and he knew it would send him to Mackeys office." Clyde said, making everyone laugh harder.

"Never have I ever cried from a horror movie." I said.

Clyde and Tweek took a shot.

"Hey, Tweek took another shot!" Kenny said.

"I hate horror movies." Tweek shuddered.

"If we keep this up I think I'm gonna get alcohol poisoning." Clyde said.

"Join the club." Kenny said.

"Maybe we should stop before I join that club too." Stan said.

"But this is so much fun!" Wendy whined.

"Hey, we could play truth or dare instead!" Clyde offered another game.

Everyone agreed and surprisingly, I did too. I hate that game. This is why I hate house parties.  
We went by Stan and Wendy who were all lame truth but Kenny was dared to eat a worm. That was funny.

"Tweek, truth or dare?" Kenny asked once we were back in the kitchen.

"Truth?" Tweek seemed uncertain.

"I can work with that." Kenny smirked, "Okay, since you haven't kissed anyone, if you had to kiss anyone in this room right now, who would it be?"

"W-What?" Tweek blushed.

"You heard me." Kenny said.

Tweek looked around the room. Tweeks eyes stared at mine for a brief moment and I swear I forgot how to breathe. Tweek bit his lip.

"If I had to kiss anyone in this room, it would probably be C-Craig." Tweek said, trying to sound causal but you could still tell he was nervous.

Wait, I'm Craig. My heart started to beat faster.

"Holy shit, didn't see that coming." Kenny said, "I thought you'd say me for sure."

"Why Craig?" Clyde asked. 

"Yeah, why me?" I blurted out.

"I-I only had to answer that truth, I won't be taking questions." Tweek crossed his arms, "Now, I ask someone truth or dare?" Kenny nodded, "Okay, Kenny, truth or-"

"What are you shit heads doing?" A voice yelled from behind me, interrupting Tweek. I groaned at the sound of that voice.

"Fuck off Cartman." I said as I turned to face him. He was just standing at the kitchen entrance. I spun my head so fast that I felt dizzy. Maybe I should take a break.

"Holy shit, is that Craig?" Cartman actually seemed surprised so I flipped him off.

"We're playing truth or dare!" Kenny said, ignoring the question.

"What are we? Twelve year old girls?" Cartman asked, "Is that why you ate a worm earlier?"

"Yeah, why else would I?" Kenny asked.

"Cuz you're poor." Cartman said.

"Cuz poor people eat worms." Kenny rolled his eyes, "Jackass."

"But I did come here with a purpose." Cartman said, "Kyle and Bebe are looking for Stan and Wendy."

"Holy shit!" Wendy stood up, "I completely forgot. Time just flew by!"

I looked at the clock to double check and it's 12:08am. Time flew.

Cartman left with Wendy and Stan. There was a moment of silence until Clyde said, "Let's go get pizza.  
We started to walk to Clydes favourite pizza joint in town, Tony's Pizzeria. Clyde and Kenny were walking ahead of Tweek and I.

"So, you'd kiss me?" I nudged Tweek.

Tweek groaned, "It's just, I've known you longer and you're pretty and it was a stupid question."

I'm pretty? I've been called hot, handsome, cute but I've never been called pretty. I shrugged it off but I couldn't control my blush.

Luckily, it was too dark for Tweek to see anything.

When we got to the pizzeria, I sat next to Clyde in a booth and Kenny and Tweek sat across from us. It is midnight, I'm drunk as fuck at Tony's with my best friend, McCormick, and the new kid. All I planned was to beat Bowser tonight.

"Dude, I love this place." Clyde said as he ate his pizza, "If I could marry a place, I'd marry this one."

The restaurant was small with a red retro theme but I couldn't tell if that was the theme or if that's just how old the place is. The place was a bit dirty and it seemed like nobody was working. We were also the only people in here besides a couple in the corner of the place. This place isn't the best but the pizza tastes good and the staff here are nice people. Plus it's cheap.

"Truth." Kenny said.

"What?" Clyde and I said in unison.

"Tweek asked truth or dare, I pick truth." Kenny shrugged, "We never got to finish."

"Oh yeah, okay." Tweek paused, "If you had to kiss anyone in this room right now, who would it be?"

"Okay, first of all, you can't just give me my own truth, and second, I'd pick Craig too." Kenny winked at me, "He's hot." I rolled my eyes, "He's also haven't had a truth or dare yet."

"Dare." I'm still a bit drunk.

Kenny smirked and I instantly regretted my decision, "I dare you to kiss Tweek!"

Tweek choked on his pizza and I felt a blush threaten to come out. I tried to remain calm.

"What the fuck McCormick?" I yelled. Clyde patted my arm, telling me to chill. 

"What? Tweek wants to do it!" Kenny said, "It can just be on the cheek." 

"I said I would pick him if I had to!" Tweek protested and Kenny laughed.

"Ouch." I said sarcastically.

"No no no! I didn't mean to offend you!" Tweek waved his hands up, "It's just I, it's my first kiss."

"It's just a kiss." I shrugged.

"But I don't know-"

I blame the alcohol because I leaned over the table and kissed Tweek's cheek. Kenny clapped and Clyde started to laugh. When I sat down, my face felt like it was on fire. I am never drinking again.

"Your turn Tweek." I said as I started to eat my pizza, trying to play if off. 

Why the fuck did I just do that?

Tweek looked me in my eyes and I stared back. I could get lost in those deep green eyes as if it was a forest. 

"Truth or dare Clyde?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
